My Brother Wept Tears Of Blood
by Neon Star
Summary: PG for now, will go higher in later chapters. Legolas tells the story of his oldest brother, and of his death. Chapter two now up.
1. Default Chapter

I promise to get to my other stories as soon as I can. For now, I hope you enjoy the beginning of this one. :)  
  
Thanks to Naheka and Mainecoon who pointed out my grammar problems. Fixed them. Sorry about that, must have been really tired when I wrote it. More shall be on the way soon.  
  
My Brother Wept Tears Of Blood  
  
  
You know.  
Sometimes I hear your voice upon the wind.  
Sometimes I turn and I can almost see you standing there smiling.  
But that's impossible.   
You've long since been gone.  
And left me here.  
So why do I still feel you near?  
Oh brother of mine.  
Because the echoes of your presence are always near.  
  
Legolas sat silently upon the limb of a large tree. The quest was finished, and peace had once again entered the soul of the young Elf. Now he would journey home for a brief time with his friend Gimli, then on toward other places. But the peace in his soul was tempered by slight grief. There had been many lost during the war, slain by one foul creature or another of Sauron, and watching such had brought painful memories of his childhood, and of one who had been taken from him.   
  
*He shall never see this day,* he thought silently, looking up into the branches, watching the stars twinkle in the spaces between them.  
  
"Master Elf, what art thou doing up so late!" a gruff voice called from below.  
  
Legolas looked down, and smiled slightly at his friend.  
  
"It must not be so late, Master Dwarf, if thou art up as well," he called down to him, and started down.  
  
"I could not sleep. What is your excuse?" Gimli asked, as Legolas finally stepped onto the ground.  
  
"I was thinking of my siblings, especially my eldest brother," Legolas said softly, sitting upon the ground and resting his back against the tree.  
  
"Ah, will we be meeting them in Mirkwood?" Gimli asked, sitting down beside his friend.  
  
"Nay, except to perhaps visit their graves. All of my siblings are dead, including my twin and eldest brother," Legolas said softly.  
  
Gimli was speechless for brief seconds, then finally brought forth words, "I am sorry,."  
  
"Nay, do not be. I did not know any of my siblings for they were dead before I was born. All except my eldest brother, who died before I reached my first thousand years. Tis, my twin died shortly after our birth, as did my Mother," Legolas sighed.  
  
Gimli looked sadly upon his friend. Legolas did not look at him, but rather at the stars far above, "I miss them dearly, though I knew them not. I miss my eldest brother the most, I believe, for I knew him well and loved him dearly."  
  
"Tell me of him, if you wish," Gimli said softly.  
  
"Are you sure, dear friend? It is a long tale," Legolas warned.  
  
"Go ahead, as I cannot sleep," Gimli said.  
  
"Very well, then, my first memory of him..." Legolas said, and began his tale.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A gentle hand caressed his cheek. Opening his delicate eyes, Legolas looked for the one who woke him. Above him stood an Elf, one he recognized. Twinkling blue eyes tinged with sorrow looked at him as the other smiled warmly.  
  
"Minu!" cried little Legolas, grasping his brother's larger hand in his two small ones.  
  
"Hello, Legolas," Minuiind said, chuckling at the very young elfling's enthusiasm.   
  
He then lifted Legolas out of his small bed, and balanced him on his hip.  
  
"Well, little one, how are we feeling today?" he asked.  
  
"Happy!" the elfling giggled, one little hand wrapping around some of his brother's pale golden hair.  
  
"That is good, wouldn't want a sad elfling, now would we?" Minuiind asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head, then looked questioningly at his older brother, "Minu, why are you sad?"  
  
Minuiind looked in slight surprise at his three year old brother, then answered, "I'm not sad, little one."  
  
"Yes, you are. Your eyes are sad," Legolas said.  
  
Minuiind was silent for a moment then sighed softly, "There is keeping nothing from you, little one. Yes, I am sad. I miss our Mother and siblings. But you help ease the grief well. I would die of such a grief if I lost you," he said softly, stroking Legolas's cheek gently with his free hand.  
  
"No you wouldn't, Minu! Who would Ada have?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, Ada will always have us, Legolas, as I am sure I shall never loose you," Minuiind said, and smiled slightly.  
  
"I promise you won't!" Legolas said, hugging his brother as tightly as he could.  
  
Minuiind wrapped his free arm around his brother gently. When they broke the embrace, Minuiind raised his brother's head gently so that he could look at him.  
  
"Well, Legolas, we had best get something to eat, as I can hear your stomach, and it sounds like a hungry spider!" Minuiind exclaimed playfully, quickly changing the sad mood.  
  
Legolas giggled as his brother walked, still carrying him, down to the kitchens. 


	2. 2

Minuiind pulled the arrow back slowly, concentrating upon the target in front of him. Legolas sat upon the ground nearby, careful to not make a sound. The arrow inched backward, then shot forward, nearly faster then the eye could follow. It struck the target with deadly accuracy and lodged itself there.   
  
Minuiind turned, and smiled at Legolas who looked up at him in admiration.   
  
"Was that good, little one?" he asked playfully as he walked over and knelt at his brother's side.  
  
"Yes! That was good!!" Legolas praised, smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I prefer the blades better. Maybe you shall be better then I at the bow," Minuiind said.  
  
Legolas's expression clearly showed what he thought of that; the little one was in shock.   
  
"No one can be as good as you, Minu! Except maybe Ada," Legolas said, grinning.  
  
Minuiind laughed, and for a moment the sorrow in his eyes faded, "Yes, Ada can beat anyone!"  
  
"But you think I can be good?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I believe so, here, come here and lets try it," Minuiind gestured.  
  
Legolas walked over, and Minu placed the bow in his little hands. He then knelt beside his brother, taking careful hold of the bow by wrapping his hand around his brother's. Pulling back, Legolas could feel Minu helping him, and then together they released it. The arrow flew true, and hit dead on, splintering the first arrow and lodging within the first arrow.  
  
"Why, look at that, little one! You are going to be better then good, you might just be one of the best," Minuiind said, grinning at Legolas.  
  
"But you helped me," Legolas said.  
  
"So? Even helping you, I couldn't have made that shot from this angle, it was the both of us together," Minuiind said, and picked Legolas up.  
  
Legolas grinned at his brother's praise, and hugged him around the neck. He then noticed they were moving.  
  
"Where are we going?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," Minuinnd said, and winked at him before walking gracefully into the forest near their home.  
  
It was a warm day, even in dark Mirkwood. Minuinned traveled swiftly down the faint path, holding Legolas at his hip, while his other hand was upon his sword. Even though they were not far from their home, they had to be careful, for dark things sometimes crept close to the Elves place in hunt of young elflings, or weaker Elves.  
  
The sound of falling water came to Legolas's ears as they walked. Soon they came to a waterfall and a small lake in front of them.  
  
"Pretty!" Legolas exclaimed, looking at the large lake spread before them.  
  
"That it is," Minu said and smiled at him, "Do you want to go for a swim, Legolas?"  
  
"Yes!" Legolas giggled.  
  
He gently set his brother down, and was beginning to pull off his shirt. Just as he was getting it over his head, a figure tackled him, throwing both him and it into the water.  
  
Legolas let out a cry and started to run toward the struggling figures in the water when someone grabbed him from behind. Letting out an even louder cry, he started to kick this person.  
  
"Ai! Minuiind, your brother is a strong one!" his captor yelled.  
  
"He is Thranduil's son, what did you expect, Elrohir!" the person fighting his brother shouted back, before being tossed into the water by Minu.  
  
"You have that right, Elladan!" Minuiind laughed, pulling himself out of the water and pulling his shirt back on from where it hung around his neck, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We came for a visit, and saw you two heading here. Thought we would surprise you," Elladan said, getting out himself.  
  
"Well, consider us surprised. Its okay, Legolas, these are friends of mine," Minuiind said, taking Legolas from Elrohir.  
  
Legolas looked at the two new identical Elves.  
  
"This is Elladan and Elrohir, twin brats of Elrond," Minuiind introduced.  
  
"You should talk, Minu," Elrohir shot back good naturedly as Legolas giggled.  
  
"Come, let us talk while we get dry," Minuiind offered, smiling widely.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Minuiind was always sorrowed, but sometimes it lessened, especially when he was teaching me things, or perhaps when his friends visited. Elladan and Elrohir were good friends of his," Legolas smiled slightly, "They drove him insane at times. The first time I ever met the two, they scared me out of my wits!"  
  
Gimli nodded, he had met the twins in Rivendell, and wondered how their Father put up with them at times.  
  
"But they were also a comfort to him, I think. They understood a piece of his pain, where I could not. They too had lost their mother, though by a different way. It still bonded the three of them close together, and they accepted me into that understanding when I grew older. I have never heard them speak of Minuiind after his death, but once Elladan sent me a brief letter, telling me he had avenged, and that they would continue to avenge him, their mother, and all others that darkness had taken and slain. It was a comfort to me at that time, though we never speak of it now," Legolas sighed.  
  
"Because you never asked, Legolas," a somber voice said, and Elladan stepped from the shadows, Elrohir right behind him.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir," Legolas greeted, making as if to stand.  
  
"Sit down. We overheard you and thought to see why you were up so late," Elrohir said, and smiled slightly.  
  
" I was telling Gimli of.." Elladan cut Legolas off.  
  
"Minuiind. We heard. Do you mind if we listen?" Elladan asked.  
  
"No, and I would welcome anything from you of him. You knew him most if your lives, and it seems fitting that you should hear as well," Legolas said, gesturing to the area near him. 


End file.
